There has been conventionally known a transportation information presenting device which presents, without requiring a user to make any information input operation, information related to a transportation facility necessary for the user.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a transportation information presenting device including (i) a transportation condition estimating section which estimates a transportation condition of a user, (ii) a boarding-and-exit determining section which determines whether the user has boarded or exited a transportation facility, (iii) a history holding section which holds boarding route history data in which a boarding station and an exit station are described so as to be associated with each other and so as to be related to a corresponding route which the user has ever used, (iv) a route candidate selecting section which selects a route of a transportation facility which the user will use next, with reference to boarding route information, with the use of the boarding route history data, and so on.